


Scar*

by Spectascopes



Series: Noodle and Scar [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Recovery, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: *And NoodleWith three bittybones now living in your household, one of whom in the throws of recovery, things could get hectic. But Scar deserved to walk again, and you'd do anything you could to help him achieve that.Sequel toNoodle*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i know its been forever since i've posted anything, i'm super sorry about that, but now that school is over for the summer i hope to get a-writing again. this is just a little thing i'm gonna be working on, a sequel to [Noodle*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453799/chapters/25674183) that centers around Scar and his recovery. i intended to write this a lot sooner, but hey, now is better than never!
> 
> short first chapter to set things up, will write more soon, thank y'all!

Life was different with Sans around, though certainly brighter.

That particular morning, the three bitties sat at the table while you were busy checking things out on your phone. Scar ate a couple of slice of banana and felt around the wound of his leg- the bandage had been removed after three weeks, and the pain had died down considerably. He didn’t need to take his medicine anymore unless it flared up and the pain was particularly intense, but that morning it was tolerable. The antibiotic had kept infections away, and now that the wound was ‘closed’ Scar didn’t need to take them, not after the two week course he’d already ingested. 

“Scar, what are you thinking about?” Noodle asked as he ate, Sans still gently snoozing in a teeny tiny matchbox bed you’d made for him.

“Nothing,” Scar replied automatically. He was still unused to emotional vulnerability and tried to avoid it when he could. Noodle didn’t seem to mind- he inspected the stub of Scar’s missing leg.

“You’re wound looks like it’s healing nicely!” he said happily.

Scar grunted in response, though he was happy about it, too. You finally pulled yourself away from your phone and looked down at the two bitties sitting on the table.

“That’s actually what I was researching just now- bitty prosthetics. Found a guy a couple hours away who says he can do it, but we have to wait for the injury to heal completely before we can start getting measurements… plus, it’s gonna cost a bit, so we’ll have to save up.”

Scar flushed and looked sidelong at the wall. He wasn’t going to protest- he didn’t want you to rescind your offer of getting him a prosthetic, but he was so unused to people doting on him or… or caring in general. It was nice.

“That’s great!” Noodle exclaimed, setting the last nibble of his banana back on his plate. “I don’t understand why it costs so much, though… it would be so small!”

You laughed. “Well, yeah, it isn’t going to be as much as a human-sized prosthetic leg, but Scar can’t get insurance to cover any part of it, so we have to pay out of pocket. It won’t be too bad, not if we budget.”

Scar nodded. “I’ll help however I can…” he said, then sort of trailed off. He wasn’t much help to anybody, as he was, and his human seemed to realize this based on the sad look you wore.

“Aw, don’t worry about it- we’ve got ya, bud,” you said with a reassuring smile.

Scar nodded again. He tried not to show it, but he was excited at the prospect of walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! more of this! 
> 
> btw, if anybody is interested in what's getting updated and what isn't (i'm thinking about giving up some of the older stories) check out my tumblr post [HERE](https://theperfecta.tumblr.com/post/185075991629/spectascopes-fanfic-upd8)

Some mornings were worse than others.

Scar laid in your hand as the phantom pains shot through the leg that wasn’t there anymore, making him hiss and close his eyes tight, trying to will away the tears. He thought very hard about powering through it, about being prideful and showing that he could manage the pain himself.

But then you let out a little snore in your sleep, which made Sans coo a little bit in his, and Scar realized, not for the first or last time, that he wasn’t alone anymore.

He hissed as he shifted and gave your hand that he rested in a thump.

“Hmm?” you groaned, grabbing him a bit tighter and shifting so you could see him. Scar held onto you and stared, finally letting the tears fall as you woke up and realized what was the matter.

“Oh shit, phantom pains again?” you asked quietly, eyes shifting to Noodle and Sans who were sleeping in a little homemade bed on the nightstand. 

“Mm,” Scar mumbled, gritting his fangs and grabbing at his leg. You lifted him gently into your palm, careful of the hurting non-appendage, and went to the kitchen, still in your loose, oversized sleep shirt and what you liked to call your “booty shorts.”

“Let’s get you some medicine and see if that helps,” you said softly, setting Scar down on the towel you kept on the counter for such instances. Nobody wanted a cold bum in the mornings. “You want me to massage it and prop it up, too?”

“Y-” Scar stopped to suck in a breath as a particularly sharp pain shot through him. “Yes, please…”

“Aw, man… seems like it’s pretty bad this morning,” you said as you got him some water in one of the tiny cups you’d invested in, bringing the miniscule portion of pain reliever over and letting Scar pick it out of the bottle, for fear of your sweaty hands dissolving some of it. 

Scar only grunted, quickly downing the medicine. It usually took about twenty minutes to kick in- the thought made him cringe. Twenty more minutes of this… 

“Here, you lay back on the towel, I’ll massage it,” you said, gently poking Scar’s chest to tilt him backwards. He grunted, but obeyed wordlessly, and soon his stump was propped up and you were carefully massaging the remaining leg as carefully as you could with your massive, sausage-like fingers.

Scar sighed and leaned back- it really did help when you did this. He relaxed some, still tensing as the pain became bad, but the massage and the prop aided in diminishing the ache. He expected his owner to stop after a few minutes, but you kept going, a look of determination in your eyes, until the pain reliever kicked in and Scar finally had some relief.

“Okay, medicine’s working now,” he reported, sitting up again. There was still a bit of discomfort, but it was manageable. 

“You sure? I can keep going if you want, it’s no trouble,” you said with your big, kind brown eyes staring down at him. He knew you were being genuine, and it made him flush.

“No, I’m okay,” he said, then remembered your lessons on manners and tacked on: “Thank you.”

“No problem, little dude.”

“I, uhm…” Scar trailed off, rubbing at his leg. It was early, his mind was going a million miles an hour, and he felt like… talking.

“Hmm? What’s up?” 

“I just… I used to think that all humans were like… him,” Scar cringed at the mere mention of  _ him _ , his old owner.

“Hell no we aren’t- most humans would beat the snot out of a guy like that,” you defended your species, bringing a hand down and offering it to Scar, who accepted it at once and curled up against your open palm, clinging to your thumb.

“I know, but…” Scar tried to backtrack, afraid of offending, but you were quick to go on.

“But, I get it. Y’know, I get why you’d think that. I mean, I don’t really know your whole story, but… if he was your only owner and he made you do… you know,  _ that _ stuff, the bad stuff, then…”

“I grew up in a bitty store,” Scar said, and you perked up. He looked away and blushed- it was the first time he’d opened up about his past, aside from how he’d gotten his crack.

“Like Noodle?”

“Pretty much,” Scar said with a shrug, trying to overcome his nerves. You were his owner now, and you deserved to know about him and why he was… well, Scar.

“So what happened?”

“He came. He bought all of the Boss bitties… took us home… made us fight. Winner became his preferred fighting bitty.”

“Oh…” you breathed.

“I didn’t… want to fight,” Scar said, feeling the beginnings of tears in his eyes and trying to push them away. “It was all I knew… it’s all he told me I was good for, and I… I’m still not sure what else I  _ am _ good for. I don’t know what else a fighting bitty can do…”

You were quiet for a while. Scar looked up, after what seemed like hours, and saw you staring down at him in confusion.

“So do you, like… want to go back to fighting?”

“No!” Scar said at once. “Absolutely not, it was hell, I never want to hurt anybody again.” His little hands tightened into fists. “But he  _ made _ me do it, if I didn’t he said he’d dust me, and I knew he wasn’t lying… I know… he did it to the others…”

“Oh, Scar,” you said gently, reaching your other hand over to thumb the bitty’s spine. Scar felt the tears spill over as he hung on for what felt like dear life, taking solace in the only peace he’d ever found. You stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, comforting one of your bitties in a way you never had before.

“Scar…” you began after a while, after he’d stopped crying. He looked up at you as he rubbed the tears from his cheeks and eyesockets. 

“Scar, you’re  _ not _ what he tried to make you.” You ran a thumb over his one cheek to get the residual tears. “You’re a wonderful bitty, and I’m so happy you came into my life. And, y’know, things might be a little rough right now, but I promise… they’re going to get better. We’re going to get you that prosthetic, and you’ll be walking again, and we can find you all sorts of hobbies and things to do. I bet you’re  _ great _ at video games, and painting, and gardening, and knitting…”

“Noodle’s the knitter in the house…” Scar said wetly, but he was calming down. 

“Who says we can’t have two? I’m sure he’d be ecstatic to teach you… in exchange for babysitting Sans for a while.”

That made Scar laugh. A short little chuckle, but a laugh nonetheless.

“Okay… okay.” he relented.  
You squeezed him with your palms, giving him the best hug a full sized human could possibly give a four inch bittybones. 

“We’ll get through this, little dude. Don’t you worry about that- I promise.”

Scar believed you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! here's more Scar! its time for some boy bonding time i think
> 
> [Fanfic Upd8 and link to my tumblr](https://theperfecta.tumblr.com/post/185075991629/spectascopes-fanfic-upd8)

The leg had been ordered- after sending in Scar’s measurements- and would take a month before the prototype was ready. It felt like an eternity, though not a hellish one like Scar was used to.

The ex-fighting bitty was watching Noodle poke around on his tablet. You’d offered to get him one as well, but he’d insisted that he and Noodle could just share. And that’s what they were doing.

“Where do you think this one goes?” Noodle asked, looking back. Sans was sleeping nearby, conked the hell out after a long day of crying.

“Hmm… there, maybe?” Scar offered, pointing to an empty square. They were playing a game where you had to arrange colors in order of their hues, and while it had been easy at first, it was quickly becoming a lot more challenging. But it was one of the only games you’d found for them that required very little to no reading… because Scar couldn’t read.

Noodle dragged the tile over, but the game didn’t beep, meaning it was incorrect.

“This is harder than I thought it would be,” Noodle sighed. “Who knew colors could be so confusing!”

“I’m sure an artist would be better at this game,” Scar supplied. He wasn’t used to this- just pleasant conversation, hanging out with people, being a tolerable bitty. He was used to fighting and keeping to himself, but as the months wore on he was getting the hang of it.

“Oh, Scar!” Noodle said, clapping his hands together. “You’re brilliant!”

“...Why?”

“Art! That’s something we could try- have you ever drawn before?”

Scar rubbed at his neck. “No… I’m not sure I’d like it. It seems hard.”

“Here, look, we downloaded an app for drawing a while ago- why don’t you give it a try?” Noodle asked as he scooted out of the way, making room for Scar to drag himself over and sit in front of the screen. This close he could feel Noodle’s warmth beside him- he still had his full ectobody conjured, said he’d gotten used to it while pregnant and that it felt weird when he didn’t. Scar would be a liar if he said it didn’t make him flush.

“Look, you just use your finger and- nyeh!” Noodle demonstrated with a grin, dragging his phalange over the surface and making a little squiggly line. “I like making flowers.”

Scar, a little self conscious at being watched, hesitantly reached out and drew a circle. 

“Look! You made the sun!”

That made Scar laugh a little bit. “It’s just a circle, actually.”

“Oh. Well, I’m going to call it the sun, here, we can draw together.” Noodle reached over Scar, batting his hand out of the way, and adding little lines around the circle to look like sunbeams.

Scar huffed out a chuckle. “How about this?” he asked as he drew a triangle.

“A fox!” Noodle exclaimed, adding ears, a nose, and eyes. 

“This?”

“A honey bee!”

“...This?”

“It’s a small pony riding a large motorcycle!”

Scar laughed- a real, genuine laugh. All he’d drawn was a figureless blob. 

“I think art is more a ‘you’ thing, Noodle,” he said finally. “This was fun, though I prefer the color game.”

Noodle nodded. “Fair enough! The color puzzle is fun, too.”

They went back to that app, helping each other out when possible to complete the various puzzles and lines of colors. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

After a while, Noodle looked over at the other bitty.

“So… how are you doing lately? Do you feel better?”

Scar thought for a moment, then nodded. 

“I feel fine most of the time, the leg only hurts some mornings, but it’s manageable.”

“That’s wonderful! What about mentally?” Noodle asked, turning away from the little tablet to face Scar.

Scar looked away. “Uhm… also fine, I suppose?”

Noodle hummed. “You have a lot of nightmares…”

Scar flushed. Any night he tried to sleep somewhere aside from your hands, he had horrible nightmares or night terrors that often lead to him waking up crying or, worse, screaming. He’d hoped Noodle hadn’t noticed, but then chided himself. It’s hard not to notice when your roommate wakes up shouting like an injured dog.

“I… yes, that’s not a lie.”

“Do you want to talk about them?”

Scar kept his eyes glued to his lap, specifically on the stump of his leg. “They’re not very pleasant.”

“Well, if they were, usually you’d call those dreams,” Noodle pointed out. “I get them, too, you know… I just react differently, and that’s okay!”

“What are  _ yours _ about?”

“Well…” Noodle trailed off. “I have a lot where I… wake up in the freezer, and… you know…”

“The freezer?”

“That’s how they were going to, uhm… deal with me, when I was pregnant at the bitty store,” Noodle explained softly.

“Oh…”

“I still think about it a lot, especially now that I’m being treated like a person,” Noodle continued, still very soft. “They were just going to, you know… pop me in, leave me there until I… dusted.”

“It would be a peaceful way to go,” Scar said, eyes staring off at nothing.

“Scar! What a horrible thing to say!” Noodle sounded genuinely upset. 

The bitty winced. “I… you’re right, I’m sorry…”

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

“I think about that a lot,” Scar mumbled.

“What? Freezing to death?”

“Just death in general. I don’t… I don’t, you know, uhm…” Scar didn’t really know what to say. He knew what he  _ wanted _ to say, but…

“Scar?”

“Sometimes I wake up,” Scar said, “and I feel like I’m covered in dust again. And I can’t- I just… I can’t get it  _ off _ . No matter how much I itch and scratch, it never goes away…”

Noodle was silent. Scar chanced a look up at him and saw two big, worried sockets staring back.

“I’ve hurt a lot of bitties,” Scar blurted. “I’ve k… I’ve  _ killed _ them, I…”

“You didn’t have a choice…” Noodle whispered.

“But I did?” Scar looked down at his hands, and his clawed fingers. “I could have died instead. I don’t… I don’t know if I  _ deserve _ this, Noodle…”

“Of course you do, don’t say that!” the aforementioned bitty exclaimed, reaching over and gently laying his hand on Scar’s arm. “I know that… your past… it hasn’t been the prettiest. But! I think that you’re here for a  _ reason _ ! And I think that reason is to finally be able to live, not just… survive.”

Not just survive. 

Scar… he’d really been “just surviving” his whole life, hadn’t he?

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry-” Noodle said, removing his hand.

“No, no, I’m… thank you,” Scar said, reaching out and taking Noodle’s hand back. “I… never thought about it like that.”

Noodle continued to look worried for a moment until Scar looked him in the sockets and gave him a watery smile. Nood returned it to the best of his abilities and gently took his hand away from Scar’s grasp. The latter was about to protest when Noodle was suddenly hugging him, very tight.

Scar hugged him back. It felt nice- his arms were so secure, the feeling of his squishy ectobody against his bones was… safe. It made him feel safe.

“Noodle?” Scar asked, still clinging on.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think it’d be weird to cuddle? As friends?”

That made the shorter bitty pull away from him and smile. 

“Of course not! Cuddling can be completely platonic, and I for one am a  _ huge _ cuddler. The hugest, in fact!”

“You’re the hugest  _ dork _ .”

Noodle smiled. Scar smiled back. 

They scooted beside each other and played their color puzzle game until you got home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the "color puzzle game" is called blendoku


End file.
